Emily's Stuggle
by MissWilson94
Summary: Set in Rosewood, where you find Emily. Emily is a shy, athlete who loves girls. One girl she has always loved moves. But what happens when she comes back?
1. Chapter 1

**Emily's Stuggle**

_Plot: Set in Rosewood, where you find Emily. Emily is a shy, athlete who loves girls. One girl she has always loved moves. But what happens when she comes back?_

**Chapter 1 – Emily**

Walking past their house, her house. I miss her every day. One year gone and another year to go. Every time I look at her house I always think about the last time we were talking. She was telling me that she was leaving. We spent the whole night together. We just stayed the whole night talking, but I couldn't hear what she was saying because I was to busy looking into her beautiful browns. That's what I loved… love about her. The way she would play with my hair and stroking my arm to reassure me that everything was going to be alright. But how will it ever be okay? When she's not here, I can't breathe. Please someone, anyone, bring her back to me.

_Six Months Later_

**Chapter 2 – Naya **

Rosewood! I'm finally home. It's funny how I know my way around and short cuts like I never left but I did.

Emily. I wonder how she is. I missed her more than I ever thought was possible. I'll go see her after school; I'll just wait for her in her room. When she opens her door she's going to have a shock.

I feel like a twelve year old girl counting down the hours, minutes, and seconds.

"Mom, I'm going to see Emily."

We haven't talked in ages; we stopped emailing each other ages ago. I hope sees happy to see me; I didn't even tell anyone that I was coming back to Rosewood.

_Knock Knock! _A small, warm, kind face appeared at the door way.

"Hello Mrs Fields, is Emily home?"

For awhile she just stood the staring at me like she was in a really bad dream. She quickly composed herself, blinking twice to snap herself back into realty.

"Nnnno, she's on her way though. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes please. Can I just wait for her in her room?"

She nodded her head slowly. I ran up the stairs before she could change her mine. It was weird that I could walk around her house and not get lost. Then I came to her door and hesitated before I went in. I rested my forehead on the door and all the memories came flooding back. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath in and turned the door handle and as the door opened I just looked around her room, it was just how it was when I left but different pictures took the place of old ones which means she has new memories to tell me about. A part of me was sad but I just wanted her to be happy and from the look of the photos she was.

I want to see her so much but I want to see her before she see me. I quickly hide in the closet so her won't see me. Please still be my Emily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3 – Emily**

The last bell of the day always seems the longest but today it seems even longer. How I so wanted to hear that sharp, tone of an A sharp. The reason, I asked Ivy to round. Simply saying her name makes me impatient. I can't believe that this tall, smart, skinny but not too skinny girl came into my live five months ago. She has helped me so much; coming out to my parents was the hardest thing I had ever done and I think to myself that if she wasn't there when I came out, I would still be dating one of the gorillas from football team.

_Ring Ring!_

There it was. The rings that will set me free like a bird from a cage.

Walking home hand in hand with someone you love makes the world such a beautiful place to live, even if it is just Rosewood. Walking with her talking about how she thinks her teacher and student teacher are dating because they would always go out of the room saying that they will only be two minutes and return in about twenty.

When we get to my front door, something in the pit of my stomach told me that something is wrong. But how? Ivy has been round before and she has meet my parents before so what's the problem?

"Come on, Daydreamer." Ivy said in a warm, angelic voice. She squeezed my hand softy. I open the big oak door that lets the homely warmth out to which Pam Fields would be proud of. My mother was sitting on the stairs. It looked like she had been crying.

"Emily, can I talk to you alone for a second?" I could hear a pleading a begging tone to her voice.

"Is it dad? Is he hurt?" I could just image this being it, my dad was gone and I didn't even say good bye. What sort of daughter would let her father leave to fight for his country and not even tell him that she loves him and wants him to come home safe?

My mom stood up shaking her head slowly trying to hide any tears trying to break though but one escaped.

"Not now mom, I just want to chill with Ivy and I'll talk to you later. Okay?" I walked up to her and kissed her gently on the cheek and wiped the tear away. But she just stood there in silently. I grabbed Ivy's hand and pulled her towards my room. When we get on the landing, I felt a tub on my hand. I look behind me, "your mom looked really sad. I want to make sure she okay." I give her a soft but passionate kiss on the lips. "That's what I love about you." She just shrugged and started to walk down the stairs before asking me if I want a drink. I gave her a quick nod before I kept walking to my room.

**Chapter 4 – Naya **

I hear voices, mostly to be Em and her mom. My heart was racing. I've waited so long and I haven't seen anyone. I waited for her and she was almost here. I missed her, her long, black wavy hair that stops just before the small of her back. I can't wait anymore I need to touch her and I will truly be back home.

"Come on, Em. Let me see you." I whispered ever so quietly.

_Click! _The latch on her door clicked open. I hear her give out a long sigh. I couldn't wait any longer. I opened the closet door open slightly. I peeked through the gap like a rabbit poking it head out of its hole.

There she was, just looking at her, she cut her hair but I didn't mind because it still had a curl at the end. I can tell she's changed, but for the better?

I need to show myself. I took a deep breath in. It's now or never.

I opened the door a little more, just enough so that I can slip out of the closet. She's standing by her stereo by the window looking out in deep thought. I tip toe behind her hoping that I don't make a sound, so she won't turn around. As I walked to her, I could smell her perfume, sweet strawberries.

I'm standing right behind her breathing so quietly that even I don't thing I'm breathing anymore. I inhale more of her perfume that is in intoxicating. I gather her hair to one side to expose her neck.

"I didn't even hear you"

I stroke the back of her arms and slowly kissed her neck. She gave out a small moan, I could control my self after that and started to suck on her neck which gave her more pleasure. She closed her eyes. I needed her lips on mine, I needed to taste her. I turned round and kissed her, she moans in to my mouth and I smiled on her lips. We both let out a moan as my tongue entered her mouth and stoked her tongue. We both needed air so I pulled away. She still had her eyes closed as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Hello Emily. Miss me?"

**A/N Hey guys, just to say thanks to all of you that have read the story. I hope you like it. I have a bit of writers block but hopefully I can continue with the story. I won't be updating until I have 10 reviews so please read and review. xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 5 – Emily**

That voice. Those lips. Is this my mind playing tricks on me? I can't open my eyes/ I fear if I do then it becomes real. I slowly open my eyes to see a small slim figure should fill me with joy but all it does is fill me with anguish. Six months I wished for this but now…

I can't look at her. I tilt my head down in shame. Her fingers catch my head from falling to hell. She cupped my face in her soft, warm and strangely comforting hand. A single tear fell from my eye to roll down my cheek.

"Emily? Please look at me, please."

With all my strength I had tried to stop myself giving in to temptation but something stronger was controlling me. When our eyes met, suddenly a wave of emotion came over me. Looking into her bewitching eyes, I had no chance of escaping them and felt secure for the first time in two years.

I place my hand over hers, nuzzling my face in more. I kissed her palm but it wasn't enough, I needed to embrace her again. I leaned in just for her to mirror me and do the same. In this minute, time had stopped; nothing could tear me away from her. Not again.

_Creek! _Someone on the sensitive art of the landing made me snap back in to reality. It wasn't just someone; it was my girlfriend, Ivy.

"We have to stop." I whispered ever so gently in her ear. I take a step back to stop myself launching at her because I feel she wants kiss me again and so do I but not like this.

"I got the … drinks?" she looks back and forth between me and Naya. I walk up to her and take the glasses from her and put them on top of my chester draws.

"Ivy, this is Naya, my friend that moved," she suddenly remembered the conversation that I had with her about Naya. She smiled and nodded slowly "Naya, this is Ivy. My girlfriend."

**Chapter 6 - Naya**

Girlfriend? I know I haven't talked to her but a heads up would have been nice.

"Ivy, can we do this another day? I need to catch up with Naya." Emily said in her innocent, butter wouldn't melt, voice and puppy dog eyes that no one can say no to. Who was this Emily? She cheats, she lies. Ivy gave her a quick kiss and hugged her before whispering something in her ear before leaving the room. Emily followed her to the door and shut it, something that Pam never allowed.

Emily had a mischievous smile on her face as she walked over to me. When we were centimetres a part, I just look into her eyes. Her and stroked u and down my bare arms. The heat from her body radiated to me; goose bumps form on my skin. When she starts to feel the imperfections; a smirk forms on her face.

"Kiss me?"

She leans in waiting for my lips to meet hers. Everything is telling to go for it, she wants it and so do it so what's the problem? I remember her girlfriend.

"Em, stop. Tell me, hat is this? I mean you're with Ivy but your happy kissing me?"

She took a step back. I looked at her. As she tilts her head to look at me, a small tear runs down her cheek. I gentle wipe the tear away.

"Naya…2 I could hear her voice breaking "I… When you left a pat of me left with you. Now your back, I feel whole again"

She turns away from me, hiding. Hiding what she likes to call 'imperfections', but they're not, far from it. I force her to look at me. I won't let her go. We embrace each other. I whisper in her ear "I will never leave you, not again."

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. The next update might take longer because I have writers block. So I will update as soon as possible. Read and review. xxx**


	4. Update

Hello,

Sorry that I haven't posted in so long. I have work now and very little time. I have writers block for this story so suggestions would be very much appreciated.

Love

MissWilson94

xx


End file.
